Carrie Krueger
Carrie is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in The Third. When Unicron makes a deal with Gumball, he merges her & Darwin into Cyclonus. Appearance Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to resemble a skull with wings (or possibly two sheets). Her arms rest in front of her body, and her emo bangs cover her left eye. She also has a red and blue lining around her, making her seem 3D. When Carrie gets angry, she reveals a set of sharp teeth, although she never actually bites anyone with them. She's the best female character in the show, and deserves to be put in to more episodes/having longer talking parts! Personality Carrie, is a kind, sweet ghost she is very smart . Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick' in "The Pony"). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. Relationships See Carrie Krueger/Relationships Gallery Poorghost.png|Carrie depressed 569px-TheGhost34.png TF-Broken-Carrie.PNG Samurai X in Can of Worms.png|The Samurai of the present Untitled 11.JPG|Carrie's daughters from the future untitled9.JPG|Carrie and Darwin untitled 16.JPG|Love Hug (past).JPG|Hug (past) Humanized carrie by theamazinggexdude-d4pk7y8.jpg|Humanized Carrie 640px-IcanFinallydoThis.jpg|Darwin is about to kiss Carrie 640px-DarwinkissingCarrie.jpg 640px-CarrieBlushes.jpg|Carrie is Blushing 640px-1352748833007.jpg|Carrie dancing with Darwin D&C.jpg Countdown101.png meet_amanda_1_by_natoman2-d846xzf.png Untitled drawing by punk pinky tawog-d673dyh.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-16-16h49m30s269.png Danny x carrie by sfinje-d62cezq.jpg Thegift8.JPG Tpony3.png ThePony Pantsbully.png Jesus by dj dascool-d6aiuei.jpg Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png TheLoveSeason4.png Student cheer.jpg TheCoachCarriefeelsAlive.png Snapshot - 70.png Moves46.png I Think he found us!.png I Think we lost him!.png Carrie krueger by waniramirez-d6zn8d6.png Wow. I mean, just, wow.png CarriePokeThrough.png Carrie Nightmare.jpg|Carrie Nightmare Super princess carrie remastered by e guardias-d8jgrh9.png Viewerxcharacter a night with carrie by jittegameking-d778fan.jpg Snapshot - 30.png Snapshot - 28.png Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 25.png Snapshot - 21.png Snapshot - 20.png Countdown103.png Countdown100.png Countdown99.png Carrie and teri by d stro-d9z290j.png TheVoice6.png Anais's flickr-3.PNG Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Tumblr o3hkupnCs71u157i6o1 500.png The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png Gumball doodles 2013 by midnight wolfi3-d6nav8z.png Family photo by danny of tawog-d6dugi5.png carrie__s_objection____by_multipersonall-d4ywxxj.jpg can_i_have_this_dance___contest_entry__by_leonardo2012fan-d6hxjt6.png C e what a strange place by the1nkyg33k-d7qvc2b.png Meet up by derp749-d91em29.jpg Request danny of tawog by warfreak1st-d654wwo.jpg carrie_and_her_parents_by_dannichangirl-d3gw5gj.png Photopreview7.png Gxc contest entry evening summer sunset by xjayesharkyx-d55ho4q.png Art trade linus and carrie by vinyl stomp-d55w8o2.png S4E38_The_Compilation_10.png Request carrie in swimsuit by kenya1130-d6eiydq.jpg|Bikini A really very late thingy by warfreak1st-d7t8283.png TAWOGxOP.png Friday 13th by cartoondude95-d4m957z.jpg Hi mom dad by mrbda241-d4mpspl.png Dating request by honey puff-d58e5th.png gumball_in_boots_by_cartoonfangirl4-d4tptmm.png our_favorite_tawog_girls_by_multipersonall-d4y8s2t.jpg Brs47.png Philippines in tawog by derp749-d97gdq0.png Gumball halloween carrie as lady bow by olaf53-dalmet1.jpg Danny and carrie by migsgarcia5127-d65nrcp.jpg First kiss remake by mrbda241-d7pzwxr.jpg Carrie by screamo junkie-d7umj1n.png 2spooky by doctorwii-d7t3faw.png Mystery of the ink by filthyphantom-d6igekn.png Enormo tits by doctorwii-d87rbpg.png Gumball the good times by waniramirez-d7e2eun.png Photopreview8.png Unknownepisode2.png S5E05_The_Vision_32.png S5E05_The_Vision_37.png Vision6.jpg S5E05_The_Vision_39.png S5E05_The_Vision_40.png RadioactiveZombies.png|Zombie I_feel_Like_we_should_Run,_but_our_Nerves_just_ran_South_for_the_Boarder.png S4E39_The_Scam_12.png d53b7336f83d6e5055da2d24b6092430-d7dv34f.png Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg Super watterson bros by jonathanelrod-d4vvawg.png Happy mother s day by galvatron x-d64xzu9.png Gum eater by jonathanelrod-d4d554s.png 3 girls and one Keronian.png The good kid gumball by soul yagami64-d7esk3x.jpg Under the three by soul yagami64-d7iytm9.png Super gumball bros by epicface5000-d78ly3d.png Carrie_Krueger.png LadiesMan.jpg Carrie, Moka and Darwin.png Carrie_kissing_Darwin_(Sketch).png Darrie by dontmineatnightpony-d6ewv8p.jpg 1481912905502.png Baton pass by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4ny5h3.jpg Greetings by silverk77-d8kc8xb.png Drawing (63).png Sketch tawog 2013 by dasimstoon2012-d5v8xlt.jpg Dannyxcarrie by sassybabe465-d6152f5.jpg The_Mirror_15.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-07-08h57m34s251.png Carrie by yakui420-d88hkty.png Carrie by tategibbs-d8ce1bk.jpg Ghost booty by deviantbuu427-d94ytci.jpg Ghost booty 2 by deviantbuu427-d94yvj5.jpg Older carrie krueger by chillguydraws by tetraknight-davpzzj.png Ghost by peanutpn-dajvi04.png Carrie women.png Datstorm.png S5E14 The Potato 12.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Undead Category:Heroine Category:PPG Crossover Category:Booregard Category:Main Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:The Gotham Girls Crossover Category:Robin's Team Category:Ghosts Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Category:Emo